


Teaparty

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Starks - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Partial Nudity, Teaparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: When his plans get foiled by bad weather Sandor has to improvise to keep his daughter happy.





	Teaparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [junojelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojelli/gifts), [Caroh99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroh99/gifts), [LadySansaClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansaClegane/gifts), [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts), [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to all of you :)

Sansa had left their apartment this morning to take the nine o’clock train to Kings Landing, for a scientific presentation that was related to her dissertation she was currently writing and would probably finish within the next couple of months.

Sandor was so proud of her. They had first met at university when he had been her tutor in calculus II class. He had been a master student in engineering and she had been a freshman in her second semester.

He had immediately noticed how kind and sweet she was. Not many students ever said ‘hello’ and ‘thank you’ to him, when they entered his course or when he handed them back their corrected exercises.

The course he gave was one of the hardest and many students failed it. He always had them run into his office trying to negotiate a better grate and some girls straight up offered up themselves if he would let them pass.

Of course, he never jumped at one of the offers. He wasn’t like Prof. Dr. Baelish, who was known for taking offers like this easily, especially when the girl in question had red hair.

When Sansa had walked into his office he had expected her to be just another one of these pretty girls thinking they could pass every class with some sweet words, nice cleavage and maybe more if necessary.

Against his expectations, she had asked him if he would give her extra exercises so she could get better since math, in general, wasn’t her best class.

He was positively surprised by that and of course, he had given her extra exercises and offered to work through them with her on weekends.

Sansa had been so grateful and came in time to every extra class he was giving. Soon enough they had decided to work through the exercises in the campus café.

Sansa had been eager to become better and she had quickly made progress and so when the time for the exam came around, she passed it with a good grate on her first attempt.

He had expected to never see her again. It was always like this with biology students. As soon as they passed the annoying classes in calculus, physics and chemistry they never looked back.

Instead not soon after the exam results had been published Sansa had knocked on his office door and thanked him for the extra classes. He had told her he had just done his job, but Sansa had insisted that it wasn’t what tutors usually did.

When she had asked him what she could do to show her gratitude he has asked her if she would like to grab a coffee with him now that she wasn’t one of his students anymore.

Soon after they grabbed a coffee together they went to dinner and cinema together and not shortly after that she invited him over to her place for dinner and a movie.

They immediately had a connection. Be it their love for their dogs or their love for movies. She had been different from any girls he had dated before.

She had only dated a handful of guys before and she had told him that they had all been douchebags in one way or another, so she was glad that he was a bit older.

Sandor had not been lucky to date many girls during his time as a bachelor student. As an engineering student, there weren’t many girls in class in general and engineering wasn’t exactly a magnet for ladies during parties.

Not that he hadn’t gotten laid, but it had mostly been one night stands during parties where everyone just intended to get wasted and end up in someone’s bed.

Even if he asked for dates afterwards there never developed any serious relationship.

With Sansa everything was different. Not soon after their date at her place they had become a couple.

Even today after all these years he fondly remembered the night after another dinner-movie date at her place when they had slept with each other for the first time.

Time had passed and he had finished his master degree and started working for a local company, while Sansa had finished her bachelor degree. After that, she had started her master program and on a sunny Saturday during the second master semester, she told him that she was pregnant.

Sandor had apologized over and over again and told her he should have been more careful and asked her what she now planned to do.

He had been afraid that she would immediately break up with him and never talk to him again for knocking her up, but she had put his fears to rest.

She had simply said that her plans with him had been pushed forward a few years.

It was then Sandor realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. The next day he had bought a ring in secret and knelt down the same evening, putting a ring on her finger before kissing her belly where his child was growing. She had tearfully accepted his proposal kissing him deeply afterwards, sobbing in happiness.

Her parents had not been amused about these developments at first, thinking it would hinder her career path, but when they saw the love between when they visited her parents for Sevenmas all doubts had been pushed aside.

It was true Sansa had lost some time on her master degree shortly after she had given birth because she stayed at home for two months before she took their child with her to university. The university had excellent service for mothers with a kindergarten for employees and students alike on the campus.

They had married shortly after Sansa held her master degree in her hands. The wedding picture with their daughter on Sandor’s arm was plucked to the front of the fridge.

Sansa had been unsure if she should try to get her doctorate, but Sandor had encouraged her to go for it and she had. He had reduced his workload and his boss had offered that he could work home office most of the time. He could easily do his CAD constructions at home and it allowed him to watch over their daughter while Sansa spends her time in the lab doing her research without worrying about their daughter.

Serena was four and a half now and already and already as interested in science as her mother. Sometimes she couldn’t wait to finally get into school.

It had been pretty surprising that Sansa got offered an invitation to the scientific presentation in Kings Landing. Originally Sansa had planned to go to Serena’s favourite playground today, but due to her suddenly travelling to Kings Landing Sandor had taken up the task to go with his daughter alone.

Serena had been sad when Sansa had to tell her yesterday that she couldn’t accompany her today, but Serena was still excited to go with him.

Unfortunately, when he had stood up this morning to prepare breakfast for Sansa before she would drive to the train station, he saw that it was raining heavily. He looked up the weather report and it said that it would only be getting worse over the course of the day. In the afternoon heavy thunderstorms were announced.

When Sansa had gotten up her mood hadn’t been the best. She was grateful for the breakfast but had no open ear for his concerns regarding today. He couldn’t stand to see Serena cry. It was his kryptonite.

“Well get creative,” Sansa had said not really listening to him while checking if her train had any delays.

“What do you mean by creative?” he had asked.

“You could play tea-party with her,” she suggested while quickly printing out the list of the speakers she would see today. “She loves to play tea-party.”

“She loves to play-party with you,” Sandor said. “I never played tea-party with her. I have no idea how you play that.”

Sansa sighed in frustration.

“Sandor you simply sit with her, drink fake tea or real tea with her and eat the lemon cake I made with her yesterday. And you better tell her they are fantastic, she was so proud of them. She will love it to play tea-party with you,” she said getting into her jacket.

“And what if she doesn’t like it?” Sandor asked slightly desperately.

“You better give your best if you ever want to get laid again,” she said with a smirk before kissing him. “And if you do well, we might get some mommy and daddy time when I am back,” she added with a wink.

She left the apartment and Sandor watched her from the kitchen window how she got into her car and drove off.

“Alright,” Sandor thought, putting Sansa’s used cup and plate into the sink. “You can do that.”

He went to Serena's room and took a moment to watch her sleep cuddling with her favourite Teddy.

“Darling,” Sandor said quietly touching her shoulder lightly.

Serena frowned and stretched before she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Good morning sunshine,” Sandor said.

“Good morning, Papa,” she said and sat up rubbing her eyes. “Has Mama left already?”

“Yes, she just went to the train station,” he said. “What would like for breakfast, tiny bird?”

“Toast,” she said.

“With lemon jam?” he asked. She was addicted to anything with lemons, just like Sansa was.

Serena happily nodded.

“Okay,” he said and left for the kitchen.

While Serena dressed Sandor put some toasts into the toaster and helped himself with a new cup of coffee.

“Papa, can you help me with my hair?” he heard from the bathroom.

Before he left the kitchen, he put some orange juice from the fridge on the table so it wouldn’t be too cold.

He helped Serena braid her hair after he brushed it out, the way Sansa had shown him. Sansa had shown him all tricks regarding brushing and braiding hair so he wouldn’t be totally helpless if Sansa wasn’t there for once as it was now the case.

“Will we go to the playground after breakfast?” Serena asked hopefully while he braided her second braid.

He swallowed.

“Well darling…” he started. “It's raining pretty hard outside and there is a thunderstorm approaching. The playground is closed because of the weather.”

“That’s sucks,” Serena simply said and Sandor saw her shoulders drop a little.

“I know, sweety,” he said. “But we can still have a nice day together.”

“Okay.”

They returned to the kitchen and Sandor poured her a glass of juice, while she buttered her toast.

Sandor took a sip from his coffee and spoke up.

“It's so wet and cold outside, I think we should have a little tea party,” Sandor suggested and he smiled at the way Serena suddenly smiled up.

“Really, Papa?”

“Yes, eat up then I quickly go around the block with the dogs, while you can set the table for the party,” he said and he saw how Serena hurried up with her toast.

She reminded him so much on Sansa in behaviour when she got excited. She was like a miniature of Sansa, not only by looks but also in behaviour.

As soon as she had finished her plate and juice she ran into her room and he took his quick walk with Stranger and Lady around the block.

When he came back he saw that Serena had brought her little pink plastic table to the living room alongside her little pink chairs, cups, and plates.

Lady and Stranger slumped down on their blankets near the heater, while Sandor got the plate with lemon cakes from the kitchen.

“Papa, we need hot water for the tea,” Serena said and Sandor heated some water in a kettle.

He returned to the living room where Serena was already waiting for him.

“What tea would you like Papa?” she asked.

“What choice do I have?” he asked sitting down next to the little plastic table.

“Peppermint, Lemon, chamomile tea, or black,” she said holding up the teabags.

“What would you recommend me?” he asked.

“Peppermint is the best for lemon cakes.”

“Then I’ll take peppermint,” he said and Serena put the teabag in his cup and Sandor poured the water.

Serena put a lemon cake on his plate.

“Try them, Papa, I helped to make them,” she proudly said.

Sandor took a bite and they tasted just as always when Sansa made them.

“And?” his daughter asked with big eyes.

“Delicious. That must be the best lemon cakes I ever had. Don’t tell Mama, but I think they are even better than hers,” he said.

He took a sip from his cup, happy to see Serena smile up at his compliment.

The drank tea and ate lemon cakes, while Serena happily chattered about everything and nothing at the same time.

At some point, they decided to watch Frozen and order pizza for dinner and Serena happily agreed.

While they waited for the pizza, Serena brought her toys back to her room, while Sandor washed the dishes.

After the pizza arrived, they watched the movie and Sandor used the chance to check his phone for news.

Sansa had written to him that she had arrived safely and if everything was alright. Sandor wrote back that he and Serena had a fantastic day and were now watching Frozen before he would put Serena to bed.

Sansa wrote him that the presentations had been fantastic and that they had definitely helped her for writing her thesis.

She also wrote that was going to dinner with some colleagues, before heading to her hotel room. She wrote she loved him and that he should write her once Serena was in bed.

Serena was nearly asleep when the movie ended and he quickly helped her change into her pyjamas, before brushing her teeth.

He put her to bed before telling her he would be gone for ten minutes when he walked the dogs again. Serena nodded and snuggled with her Teddy.

Sandor quickly walked the dogs and when he returned, he found Serena deep asleep safe and sound.

He put the remains of the pizza into the fridge and cleaned up before he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sighed satisfied as he sat down on the couch, watching some TV.

He took a sip and pulled out his phone. And wrote to Sansa.

“ _Serena is in bed. Are you still awake? <3_”

He took a sip of his whiskey and waited for the Sansa to answer.

He bored listened to the news about a tax reform secretary Lannister had suggested when his phone buzzed.

_“Yes, still awake <3\. You miss me?”_

  He smiled.

_“Horribly, but I’ll manage to survive until tomorrow <3”_

_“I knowwww, I miss you too Sandor. I am going to take the train around midday, I should reach Winterfell about 6.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“What are you doing, Sandor?”_

_“Ohh just watching some TV with a glass of whiskey. But I am going to bed now.”_

_“Me too. Going to write you in a few <3.”_

_“k <3.”_

Sandor emptied his glass, before turning everything off and going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He once looked if Serena was still asleep and tugged her back in when he saw that she had thrown her blanket off a little.

He silently left his daughters room and went to the master bedroom. He got under the sheets and wrote to Sansa.

_“I am in bed now, Little Bird. Good night.”_

_“Wait.”_

Sandor waited and his phone buzzed and he saw that Sansa had sent a selfie. She obviously just showered, because her hair looked damp. She bit her lip and the blanket only covered her left breast while she covered her right with her free hand, but Sandor definitely could see her stiff nipple in between her fingers. A message from her popped up on his screen.

 

_“I miss you my love, can’t wait to be with you tomorrow.”_

Sandor felt himself harden in his boxers immediately.

 

_“You cheeky little bird, how am I supposed to sleep now that I am rock solid seeing you like this??? ”_

_“:3 hehe. Can’t wait to take care of that tomorrow :3”_

_“Not helping... <3”_

_“You will manage_ _😉_ _. Good night, Sandor. Love you.”_

_“Good night, my love. Sweet dreams.”_

 

Sandor put his phone on the charger and was giving his cock some strokes through the boxers, but then decided against taking care of it and instead focused on his current work project until he felt his cock soften again.

He smiled at the thought of having Sansa back in his arms again tomorrow and he very much looked forward to Sansa’s promised _“Mamma and Daddy time”._

 

 

 


End file.
